Oil and Water
by Spaarky
Summary: She was like water. Beneath him. But who really cares for chemistry? When the forbidden and impossible is so much sweeter..
1. Sequins, Uchihas, and Diamonds OH MY!

**Oil and Water**

Summary; She was like water. Beneath him. But who really cares for chemistry? When the forbidden and impossible is so much sweeter..

Every muscle ached, her nerves warning her of the abnormality. The hellcat of a kunochi winced slightly but continued walking. It had been months since she'd trained like that! It felt so good to finally get out of that cursed hospital room. So white, clean and cramped. Being extremely claustrophobic, she had nearly snapped. Lucky for her, she had a very lenient and knowing ANBU captain. Uchiha Itachi. Sure, he was stoic and an emotionless void. But occasionally she'd catch a small smile cast to his beloved family. She secretly wished, deep inside that he'd look at her like that. But even if he were lenient and knowing, he disliked her greatly. Was it her attitude? Her disrespect? She wasn't sure, but she put it into her ' Nothing ' file.

With a audible sigh, the auburn-haired kunochi crossed her arms, the pulsating silence between them after their little spar was beginning to saw at her nerves like a psyciatric patient escaped from the asylumn. She knew he noticed. Hell he probably noticed that she was beginning to get uneasy with the silence. But of course...he didn't care. Didn't even have the damn decency to look at her! Oh the nerve! Blood boiling, the tiny female stepped infront of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks and earning his onyx gaze, which normally would unnerve the female but with her anger flaring like the sun, she didn't care.

" Have I _done_ something to offend you, Uchiha-_san_. "

She demanded rather than asked. And unsurprisingly...silence followed. Vein twitching comically on her forehead, the brunette seethed like a badger backed into a corner and if it were possible, steam would roll from her nostrils. Her body began to slightly shake with her anger. Her lips twitched as her jaw tensed, tongue burning to lash out fire at the prodigy before her. And to make it worse..HE WALKED AWAY! With a frustrated hiss, the ruffled woman walked opposite of him. She was second to her sister, Sakura. Coming just behind her with the med-nin skills and surpassing her slightly when it came to the monstrous strength. She wasn't the brightest of the two and there were many that were smarter than her. But she wasn't the dumbest in the village. She was just above average. She'd taken an IQ test once, getting a rather high score. Not to mention her anger was much worse than Sakura's. Speaking of the pinkette, her unmistakably kind voice rang in the young ANBU's ears. Hanika turned to look at her twin sister. They of course didn't look alike to a degree. For example, the hair. Sakura had an odd, salmon color that allowed others to recognize her easily but was beautiful all the same. Hanika had chocolate brown hair that went past her shoulders and was beautifully straight. Not to mention the eyes. The emerald green every man swooned over kept the odd deluded red out of the picture. With a sigh, Hanika smiled softly to her older sister by two minutes and locked arms with her.

" I see you and Itachi-san are still tugging each other's chains? '

She said with a grin. Deluded red flashed angrily and the owner of the odd orbs growled defensively. Sakura rolled her eyes, clinging to her sister slightly.

" I'm sure you too will be great friends soon!"

Yeah, sure. When Orochimaru stops trying to destroy the village!

" Come on! We're suppose to meet Naruto and Hinata at the ANBU Headquarters. "

Said Sakura. With a sigh Hanika followed her sister at a quick pace.

" Why are we meeting them here? " Asked Hanika, looking to her pink-haired twin. " I don't know. " She said in response, shrugging her shoulders.

Soon they made it to the headquarters, taking in the fact it was oddly quiet, especially for the ANBU Headquarters. The sisters exchaged looks and slowly went up the concrete staircase. This didn't feel right. Usually this place was bustling with activity. Sakura pushed open the door and both sisters stepped into their own death trap...

**" SURPRISE! "**

Shouted collective voices, shocking the twins. Hanika's adrenaline plumited to the water depths of dispair while a vein twitched on Sakura's forehead. Of all the things, they had to throw a surprise party? How low can it get? Hanika hated surprises, absolutely hated them. It startd when she was given her ANBU team. Tsunade said it was a ' surprise ', sure as hell was! Her pale red eyes scanned the area, taking in everybody's faces. Some she recognized, others...not so much. But the blank, stoic faces of Uchiha boys was never unnoticed.

" Stop gawking like a bunch of Koi fish and go get dressed! "

Ordered Ino. Shoving them towards another room. Where they found two dresses, one in a pretty emerald and another in a crimson red. Hanika didn't feel to hot all of sudden. This dress was mean't to bring out her eyes.

.Ino.  
>They walked out, Sakura sporting the long, flowing green dress that had Sakura petals fluttering downwards with thick and sequined straps. Hanika wore a short, mid-thigh dress that hugged her in all the right places. It sparkled beautifully and complemented her curvy frame quite well. Her deluted eyes seemed to brighten with the red dress. Sakura was beaming but Hanika was suddenly self-concious, even though she made sure it was near impossible to notice.<p>

" Perfect! " Said Ino and shoved them quite literally into the crowd and instantly the party began. The twins were seperated quickly by their groups and Hanika was left to fend for herself. A low whistle caught the brunette's attention, causing her to turn to see the culprit. As expected..Shisui Uchiha. She narrowed her eyes almost on reflex and crossed her arms. " Hanika, I believe you have stolen my heart. " He said mockingly. " To bad Shisui. I don't steal used things. " She spat out but gave the Uchiha a hug and happily recieved his unwrapped gift. A beautiful necklace that had her birthstone, a ruby.

" Thank you Shisui. "

She smiled as he walked away. She had never truely expected such a gift from the goofy ninja. But he was almst completely unpredictible. She grinned at the thought and plumited into the crowd. The night went on as planned and with many more gifts. Hanika sighed, stopping at the drink bar to refresh her cup. Who knew moving inbetween dancing ninja, balancing a cup of spiked punch, and recieving gifts would wear someone out so quickly? As she thought on it, a chill ran over her spine and mingled with her chakura. That signature was unmistakeable. She knew it like one new the taste of chocolte ice cream or knew their age and birthdate. The kunochi swiveled around and was met by beautiful onyx eyes.

" Uchiha-san. "

She said on reflex, dipping her head in unison with her words. As before, a reflex. It was something she had done for years. Something she couldn't break. That was when he help up a elegantly wrapped gift, dropped it and watched her quick hands catch it before he snatched her punch and walked off, blending with the crowd. Hanika blinked a few times before she looked down the the red and black box, ready to tear into until Tsunade's voice broke trough.

" Thank you all for coming to celebrate my apprentices' birhtdays! "

She said happily. She had basicly adopted the two sisters and it was a great occasion. " I hope everybody has enjoyed themselves so far, but now its time for the biggest present of the night. Girls, come on. "

Hanika and Sakura made their way through the crowd and up to their shisou's side, " I have successfully found your parents' will," she said causing both girls to turn expectedly to her. " Dear my beloved daughters, Haruno Sakura and Haruno Hanika, listed in my will are special things I have entitled to you. Love, Father and Mother."

Hanika pretty much ignored Sakura's gifts. She had opened Itachi's gift and it was beautiful! It was a diamond and pearl ring. The large black pearl was encirlced by glittering white diamonds. No telling how much it cost..." And for my dear Hanika, the best gift I could possible give you..an arranged marriage. To Uchiha Itachi. " Her breath caught in her throat. That's why he gave her the ring! An engagement ring! Suddenly all eyes were on her. She swallowed uncomfortablely and smiled to the best of her ability.

Oh. My. God.


	2. Toe to Toe

Aosora means Blue Sky in Japanese. :3 I thought the name would fit Hanika's dog. And don't worry, Aosora gets a bigger role later on in the story. xD

Why? Why would her parents do something like this? Sure Itachi was extreme eye-candy, but he despised her guts! Aboslutely and wholly detested her. She was odd and undomesticated. Comepletely untamed territory. With her raw nerves alway there, it was easy to anger the petite kunochi. And with the massive strength she held, it was not wise to make her angry.

The party had long been over and Hanika managed to make a bee-line for the exit and made it safely to her and Sakura's apartment. A sigh of mortification escaped her full lips as she threw her presents onto the leather couch, fixed herself some coffee and snuggled up on the edge of the couch, sipping her coffee just as her dog, given to her by Kiba on her sixteenth birthday party, stepped out of the darkness of the hallway and hopped to her side, laying lazily on the couch. She was clearly not a ninja dog but more of a lazy guard dog. Hanika smiled brightly at the white dog and ruffled her fur.

' Good girl, Aosora. '

She said and begant to pet the pure white fur of the dog when Sakura burst in. Hanika's mood instantly soured and Aosora whinned, rolling on her side and hiding her head behind Hanika's back.

' Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Mom and Dad got you a marriage to Itachi-san! Can you believe it?

Exclaimed her sister, causing the angry vein in her forehead to become visable. Of course she couldn't believe it! It was Itachi-freaking-Uchiha! And she was betrothed to him! The greatest Shinobi of his generation, sharingan user extrodinare, clan heir to the great Uchiha clan, emotionless void with a completely mezmerizing body and a voice like silk that washed over her senses and chilled her skin, made her heart race and her stomach tighten...  
>She should call it off. Just forget about the wedding and go on with her life. Avoid Uchiha's all together. Start a new life in Iwa or Suna. Yeah, that could work, but that would disappoint her parents to no end, it wouldn't honor their death. She sighed, their parents died protecting them. So of course it would dishonor their spirits plus who knew how long it took for them to confense Fugaku-san? FOREVER.<p>

Dull red eyes turned to Sakura and Hanika let out deep, mournful sigh.

' Don't remind me. '

She growled out and flicked on the television. She flipped through the channels as Sakura glowered. ' Oh, Hanika! Why can't you be excited? I know you like Itachi-san, everybody does! ' Weaseled out Sakura, with a waggle of her eyebrows. Hanika quite literally hissed and threw a large pillow, hitting Sakura square between the eyes. After she was sure Sakura was effectively shocked, she turned back to the television and tuned into her favorite show. Bones. They were investigating the murder of a young business woman who had ended up in a wood-chipper.

She heard Sakura get into the shower and soon followed after. She had a long day ahead of her. A LONG one.

The next day led to Hanika being paraded to the Uchiha household and standing toe to toe with the man that made the hair on the back her neck raise. ' Hello Fugaku-san..' she said, surprised that her voice was as strong as it was. The cold, calculating eyes studied the civilian born medic. Trailing down to the shimmering engagement ring on her small finger. He had to admit, his son had an eye for jewelry and he even got the perfect size. Focusing back on the medic, he looked up at her red eyes. They never left his dark onyx eyes as a show of dominance ensued. The first to blink would be torn apart. But neither blinked because the fearsome Fugaku turned away, leaving her alone. The kunochi turned to enter the kitchen only to be strangled in on of Shisui's bear-hugs. She gasped for oxygen as he babbled on..

' Hanika! I thought you were family, but damn! You're practicly my cousin now! '

He said, just then Sasuke walked in, knawing on a bagel. He leaned against the doorframe, watching the show. Eventually Hanika couldn't hold her breath any longer and quickly maneuvered herself, grasping his hand and flinging him over her should and onto his back, silently. Her lungs heaved, catching up on the lost oxygen, pale red eyes focused on the shocked Uchiha. Even thought he fall was silent, it had every Uchiha within the household, in the kitchen. Mikoto gave her a questioning, puzzled look before she latched onto the young female.

' Oh Hanika! I knew you'd make a great addition to the family! Oh I'm sure you'll keep these boys in line, especially Itachi. '

She grinned and 'danced' away, Hanika's cheeks burning fire. She looked at the remaining Uchiha and smiled innocently while Sasuke managed to drag an angered Fugaku out of the room and about that time, Shisui hauled himself up and grinned wildly. " I'm going to leave you two love-birds..alone..''

He smirked devilishly and disappeared. Hanika's heart jumped up and down, doing summersaults and wringing her trachea like her life depended on it. She tried to swallow the odd feeling in her chest when suddenly a low, lilting tenor broke the silence.

' Training is in an hour, training ground two. '

What she wanted him to say, never left his lips. He stood stifly as he brushed past her and out the door. What did she think he was going to say? ' I love you ' ; ' How was your day beautiful? ' Pfft, as if. Itachi Uchiha was incapable of emotions. That was final. Just as she began to glower, Mikoto rushed in, dragging her out the door.

' Shopping time! '

She squealed. How could a woman like this be around so many egotastic, stuck up bitchy men? They were completely emotionally constipated! Yet here she was, happier than anyone she'd ever seen. Hanika shook her head and followed the blooming woman, just as she began to become aware of the glares from other Uchihas.

' You gotta be careful around here, especially an outsider. If they find one weakness, they'll tear you apart. '

The words that Sasuke had told her when the were genin buzzed around in her mind and she instantly harded her emotions, stiffened her back and caught up with Mikoto aka Speedy Gonzalas.

WHOO! chapter TWO!  
>I had fun with this one, though I'm pretty sure chapter three is going to be a little more difficult to get out..<strong><br>**


End file.
